


A Special Evening

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/M, From Lady Aoba to Noiz, Genderbending, Lady Aoba, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba have come so far, and this was another step that they'd cross easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Evening

**Author's Note:**

> because of my procrastination on hw, I was looking through junjoupurelove's tumblr and found something I almost forgotten, and then inspiration and yeaaaa im here now eve lady aoba and noiz aka perverted brat, enjoy!

Autumn in Germany was never too cold, but most people are prepared for sudden showers or even a light drizzle. The leaves start to turn from a delighted golden to an alluring crimson, and the wind blows just gently enough to let people forget their troubles and worries. In such a relaxed season, today Aoba is sitting in her chair, fidgeting about and checking her posture every five seconds. The word nervous was clearly written on her face, and she couldn’t help but to glance at the clock between every tick.

“If you keep fidgeting like that you’re only going to be more nervous.” Aoba turned to see Noiz, who was just walking out of the shower, his face deadpan like usual. He wore a white bathrobe and a pair of slippers, his hand still drying his blonde hair with a towel. Aoba blinked and turned back to face the mirror, ignoring how sexy Noiz looked and went back to fidgeting.

“Even if you say that, it’s kind of hard to stop fidgeting since…yea…” Her words died on her tongue and she lowered her head, face already burning up from the thought of it. Then, a sudden pair of arms wrapped them around her body, making her flinch and yelp quietly.

“Since?”

“You know...Anyways, you know it so I shouldn’t have to say I anyways!” She attempted to escape the situation and stood up in a rush, her heartbeat starting to calm when Noiz had to let go. She had expected Noiz to wrap his arms around her again, but he only chuckled and went to his closet to find some decent clothes.

“Well that’s true. Oh yea, your final dress fitting session is in 20 minutes, so we should probably get going.” Aoba nodded, grabbing a random jacket and a small purse, stepping into her black flats. Her outfit was plain and normal, but she knew that soon enough, she’d look like one of those celebrities in magazines. But no matter how much she said it was ok for her to wear a normal dress, Noiz insisted on getting one custom made and fitted properly. 

She didn’t argue much though, since it was their engagement evening after all.

 

 

Noiz had made the night overly exaggerated, inviting nearly all of his colleagues and just about every single person he knew. He had asked Tae and Koujaku (for fun) as well, but Tae refused saying it was too much trouble, but she’d definitely go on their wedding day. As for Koujaku…Noiz heard nothing but static.

The two had gone to the same place to get their own clothes fitted, but Aoba insisted that they’d go to the designated destination by different cars. Her reasoning was that it’d be too embarrassing to let Noiz see now, and if he sees it at a later time he can get a bigger surprise. Noiz agreed on the surface, and he’d planned to finish early so he can go with Aoba in the same car and maybe tease her just a bit, but unexpectedly he was told that Aoba had already left. He unwillingly got in the second car that was prepared, his grumpiness clearly showing on his face. Nevertheless, he relaxed slightly on the way to the designated destination. And he arrived first, somehow.

After ten minutes of waiting, Noiz was finally informed of Aoba’s car arriving at the gates. Fixing his tie and suit jacket, he stood up and walked over to the entrance, nodding to the people that started to arrive. He stopped at the foot of the long steps, waiting outside the black vehicle. Hearing the door click, a smile drifted onto his face and he watched as the car door slowly opened.

His eyes slowly widened.

Aoba stepped out with a click in a pair of red heels with an alluring red rose that rested at the top, and they fitted her perfectly. As she stood up completely, Noiz had a better view of her dress, and amazing was nowhere close to describing her beauty. Her dress cut across her chest, just showing her plump breasts. The dress she wore was a colour of deep red, tinted with a mysterious violet, giving Aoba a mature atmosphere, but at the same time showing off all her womanly charms. A purple flower was placed at the front of her dress, supported by golden sparkles that covered her dress. It was like a flower in full bloom, and its beauty only stopped just above Aoba’s red heels.

Aoba’s hair had been tied up into a bun, the hair tie hidden away by her natural azure hair. A few strands of it had been let loose, resting just behind her neck and above her chest, the ends of it also dyed purple. A rose similar to the one on her dress was put into the side of her hair, except it was of a deep crimson with golden linings, bits of black lace covering the behind of it and only adding on to Aoba’s elegance. Her make up was magnificently done, just enough to lift her features and revealing her true beauty.

“W-what, staring at me like that…you’re unhappy or something?” Noiz’s thoughts were fogged up by Aoba’s beauty, and he only realised that this wasn’t a dream. How someone could be this beautiful, he didn’t know. The only thing that he cared about was that this person was his to love, and his to cherish.

“Ah, I’m a little unhappy."  _You look too gorgeous tonight. Way too gorgeous._

“I knew it…I look way too weird in this dress…” Noiz chuckled and reached for Aoba’s hand, pulling her towards his chest and held her tightly, ignoring the people that were still arriving. His grin widened when he felt Aoba’s body heating up, but that only made his hold tighten.

“You look really good in red.” He whispered into Aoba’s ear, and when she flinched he gave a soft laugh.

“You…perverted brat.”

“And by good,” he paused, giving Aoba’s ear a quick nibble, “I mean really sexy.”

“You! Don’t bite my ear, and don’t say that kind of thing at this kind of place!”

“Then, when we get home, I can say more?”

“…Yea.”

“And now you’ve just made me want to end this thing so I can go home with you right now.”

“Shut up, you perverted brat!”

 

 

[Junjoupurelove's Artwork Here!](http://junjoupurelove.tumblr.com/post/74393062863/lady-aoba-x-male-noiz)


End file.
